Come In With The Rain
by naturallyclutzy93
Summary: Ever wonder what Rose did after The Doctor left her on Bad Wolf Bay the first time? How she got into trying to get back to him? Even a mountain has to give for a river of force.


Story: 10th Doctor/ Rose. Song fic.

Taylor Swift: Come in with the Rain

Author: NaturallyClutzy93

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Come In With The Rain

Rose sat by her window sill for about the millionth time that week, in fact she felt like she barely moved from her perch by the large window. She looked up at the stars, thinking how small they looked and so very far away. Only a week ago she had been flying about those very same stars, with The Doctor. She let a tear slide down her cheek, joining the many others on her pink pajama shirt. Only a week? Had it been that short? Sitting on that little piece of wood, it seemed to Rose that it had been months even years since she had last seen the doctor.

She closed her eyes for a moment and her last time with the Doctor popped up.

_"I Love you" She confessed through a sea of tears._

_The Doctor looked at her with pain in his eyes and he smiled just a little. "Quite right, and i suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler..." _

_The Doctor faded away and Rose cried in agony. _

Her eyes sprang open and she shuddered as another onslaught of tears came her way. This was how she had been since that last moment. She almost hated her weakness. But this was Her Doctor and she had promised him forever, it seemed wrong not to be broken over losing him. The tears kept coming and seemed like they would never end and some part of Rose never wanted them to.

'He's gone.. So far gone' Those were the only words in her mind, the only thought she had, had for the last week. He's gone.

She vaguely became aware of the dull sound of music in the background.

**_"I could go back to every laugh_**

**_But i don't want to go there anymore_**

**_And i know all the steps up to your door_**

**_But i don't want to go there anymore_**

**_Talk to the wind_**

**_Talk to the sky_**

**_Talk to the man with the reasons why_**

**_And let me know what you find"_**

She pictured every moment she had ever had with the Doctor, him saving her, them traveling to the end of the earth, defeating the Daleks, his regeneration, New earth, and.. finally doomesday. She had somewhere along the way fallen in love with him, and she didn't know when. All she knew was that she was far, impossibly far, away from him, the one she loved. An entire universe. And there was no getting back.

**_"I'll leave my window open_**

**_Cause i'm too tired at night to call your name_**

**_Just know i'm right here hoping_**

**_That you'll come in with _**

**_The rain"_**

She pictured New Earth, when Cassandra had taken over the Doctor.

_"Slim and a little bit foxy, you've been looking, you like it!" Rose couldn't even deny it, she had been looking, but logically who wouldn't? He was handsome to say the least. _

She lifted her mouth in a lopsided grin that really didn't reach anything. Her oncoming storm, she had no idea back then that her storm was coming.. Bad Wolf.

**_"I could stand up and sing you a song_**

**_But i don't want to have to go that far_**

**_And i, I've got you down_**

**_I know you by heart, and you don't even know_**

**_Where i start. _**

**_Talk to yourself_**

**_Talk to the tears_**

**_Talk to the man who put you here_**

**_And don't wait for the sky to clear_"**

She got a bitter taste in her mouth as she remembered Torchwood.. With Queen Victoria.

_"I now knight you as Sir Doctor, of Tardis and Dame Rose, of Powell Estate."_

She thought that had been such a fun adventure, getting the queen to say 'We are Not amused' had been hell. But it had given her such a giggle later. If only she had known what would happen after they had left, how Torchwood had grown up and became what was to be the reason the Doctor and her parted ways.

**_"I'll leave my window open_**

**_Cause i'm too tired at night to call your name_**

**_Just know i'm right here hoping_**

**_That you'll come in with _**

**_The rain"_**

After everything they had been through, she had been determined to make it through this one. Which is why when she started having dreams of the Doctor calling her, she didn't hesistate. She immediately told her parents and they headed out.. To Bad Wolf Bay. Honestly that should've been a sign. Nothing was going to go right, not as long as the universe was connected to her, The bad wolf.

**_"I've watched you so long_**

**_Screamed your name_**

**_I don't know what else _**

**_I can say, _**

**_But i'll leave my window open_**

**_Cause i'm too tired at night _**

**_For all these games_**

**_Just know i'm right here hoping_**

**_That you'll come in with _**

**_The Rain"_**

A final tear fell down her cheek, Then she steeled her resolve and vowed that this wasn't the end for them. They had gone through so much and survived so much and still managed to stay together. She smile truly for the first time in too long, then she got up and called Mickey.

**_"I could go back to every laugh_**

**_But i don't want to go there anymore"_**

She held her cell as it rang, and when he answered, A small glint of what she used to be appeared in her eyes. She was going back to Her Doctor.

"Hey, This alien technology.. Can i get in on it?"


End file.
